


Present Tense

by kmoaton



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for smallfandomfest . Prompt: They met before. Jack/Nathan. Warning: Implied slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea of past Nathan was the Ketel One ads that have been running on TV. Check out youtube if you haven't seen them! In the present part of this, Nathan and Allison are divorced before Nathan returns to Eureka. I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but it's massive! I hope you enjoy!

_One year before Eureka…_

Jack was not sure how he let the other marshals convince him that he needed a night out on the town. True, his marriage had imploded and he had a juvenile delinquent for a daughter but things weren’t completely shot to hell…were they? 

Now, sitting alone in a banquette of the Rumba Room, Jack watched as his fellow agents got drunk and made mad grabs for the hot twenty-year-olds that filled the place. The loud thump of the Latin music pounded in time with his pulse and the only thing he wanted to do was go back to his lonely but quiet apartment. Realizing the people he had come with had long forgotten his presence, Jack began to dig in his pockets for his wallet. Signaling the waiter, Jack wasn’t paying attention when someone slid in the banquette next to him. Assuming it was one of his co-workers, he was startled to look up into piercing green eyes.

“Uh…hi?”

The stranger smiled and a warm feeling slid down Jack’s spine. He blushed as he realized he was staring at the man but he couldn’t help but notice he was handsome with emerald eyes and almost shoulder length wavy black hair. Shaking his head, Jack attempted to focus on what the man was saying.

“Are you leaving?” 

Nodding, Jack moved closer to speak over the music. “I am. This is really not my scene.” Smiling apologetically, Jack turned his attention to the waiting server and settled his bill. The stranger continued to sit there and waited until Jack finished his business before speaking again. 

“I understand this might not be your type of place but it’s too early to head in and I know somewhere you might actually enjoy.”

Jack chuckled. “I don’t know what impression you got but I really don’t swing that way.”

The stranger continued to smile but his gaze suddenly became more intense. Jack resisted the sudden urge to squirm.

“I’m not exactly sure what I just offered. I noticed you were in the same situation that I’ve found myself in and I thought maybe we could just hang out.”

Blushing, Jack’s mind ran thought exactly what he thought. “I’m sorry, my mistake. So your friends dragged you out too?”

Looking back into the crowd, the stranger gave a half-smile. “In a manner of speaking, yes. This really is not my type of place either. As I was saying before, I know somewhere that I think you’ll like, no strings attached.”

Jack looked back at his companions. It was obvious that he wouldn’t be missed. Looking back at his new acquaintance, he finally gave a friendly smile. 

“Ok, I’ll bite. By the way, I’m Jack.”

The stranger gave a huge smile. “I’m Nathan. Let’s get out of here.”

ooOOoo

Nathan led the way to a place Jack had seen but had never entered. Jack couldn’t hold back the smile as they walked in the Molly Malones. It was a traditional Irish pub and Jack felt like he was home. They found a cozy table near the stage. Jack ordered traditional ale and raised a brow at Nathan’s Guinness. Over burgers and beer, Jack and Nathan talked and found out about each other. They discovered they both worked for the government, Jack, of course, as a marshal and Nathan, as a researcher and scientist. Jack shared about his ex and the problems with Zoe. Nathan, in turn, discussed his split from his wife and they both talked about the regrets that lingered from the failed relationships. 

Jack had to admit to himself this evening turned out a lot better than it started and as closing time at Molly’s approached, found himself hating that the evening was ending. Several times, Jack found himself mesmerized by Nathan’s eyes or wondering if his coal black curls were as soft as if looked. Giving himself a shake mentally, Jack couldn’t understand where this sudden attraction to Nathan. He had never given any type of relationship with a man a second thought but something about Nathan was really starting to affect him. Nathan interrupted any further thoughts.

“I called for my car. I’ll give you a ride home.”

The ride was quiet. Jack was struggling with the realization of how alone he truly was. Even though he and Abby hadn’t been happy, at least he wasn’t by himself. Tonight was the first time he had really connected with someone and it was enough to make him realize how empty his life had become. All he had in his life was work. As he gave his address to the driver, Jack couldn’t help but wonder what he really had to look forward to for the remainder of his days.

“Penny for your thoughts, Jack.”

A weary grin graced Jack’s face, barely visible by the passing streetlights. “You know, I don’t think they are worth that much.”

Nathan watched Jack’s face. “I could hear you thinking. Want to share?”

Signing, Jack turned his gaze out the window of the car. “Nah. We’d be talking all night.”

To Jack’s surprise, Nathan touched his leg. “Sometimes you need to get it all out. Look, I’m staying at the Shutters out near the Santa Monica Pier. I have room.”

Jack gave a strangled laugh. The Shutters was an exclusive beachfront hotel. Whoever was sponsoring Nathan’s business in LA had to be loaded. 

“I appreciate the offer but…”

Nathan raised his hand, stopping Jack’s weak excuse. “First of all, I know you don’t have work. You and the other marshals wouldn’t have been out partying like that. You also said that you were given a five-day furlough before your next assignment. You also told me that your daughter has gone with your ex on one of her business trips. So the only thing I should be hearing from you is yes.”

Jack sighed. Knowing he was defeated, he finally said yes. Pleased, Nathan gave the driver his new orders.

They spent the remainder of the night, sitting on the balcony of the suite, talking. As the sun rose, turning the Pacific orange with its rays, Nathan leaned over and kissed Jack. Jack surprised himself by responding to it. The kiss was soft and gentle. It didn’t last very long but as Nathan pulled back, Jack didn’t want it to end. They stared at each other for a moment longer, Nathan being the one to break the silence.

“It’s up to you, Jack. I won’t force anything.”

Jack tore his gaze away from the hypnotizing green eyes and focused on the ocean instead. He could only focus on the feel of Nathan’s lips against his and realized he wanted that and more of whatever Nathan had to offer. At least for a little while, maybe he could forget the aching loneliness that seemed to have taken over his life. 

ooOOoo

Over the next five days, Jack couldn’t remember having a life of such freedom. He and Nathan rose early, enjoyed breakfast in the hotel and spent their days either at the beach or on the pier. Nights were spent in bed, with Nathan as the willing teacher and Jack as an eager student. Jack didn’t know if he had fallen in love in such a short time but he wished they could remain in this moment in time for eternity. It felt like a lifetime but too soon, it ended.

Nathan returned to Washington and Jack returned to his life as a federal agent. The time with Nathan only served to remind Jack what he was missing from his life and in response; he buried himself in his work. Nathan had promised to call but Jack really didn’t hold out hope for that. After all, how many times had he used the same line? After not hearing from him, Jack allowed his pride to prevent him from calling. Days soon turned into weeks and, while he never forgot that one glorious week, he closed his heart to the pain and made his resolution to keep everyone arm’s length away.

ooOOoo  
 _Two years later, in Eureka…_

Jack and Allison walked across the immense lobby of GD. They shared the banter of close friends and although many in Eureka speculated they could be more, neither could get over their pasts enough to truly become a couple. Allison was in the process of being divorced and while she never mentioned the man by name, Jack came to understand he was a cold and unfeeling person. Allison was wary of any type of new relationship and Jack had to admit, he was too. Instead, they enjoyed a comfortable friendship. Jack had to admit he had grown to love living in Eureka. Becoming sheriff of the small town had its challenges but it had bought him closer to his daughter, Zoe and for the first time in a long while, Jack could admit to himself he was content. His main goals were to get Zoe through high school and continue to protect the citizens of Eureka. 

“Allison.”

A deep male voice calling across the lobby stopped them in their tracks. Allison froze and turned a look of shock on her face. Jack focused on her face before turning to see whom the caller was. Jack felt his eyes widen and he was sure his face showed the same surprise as Allison’s face. Quickly, Jack pushed everything he felt behind his shield and by the time Nathan had actually approached them, Jack’s face was a mask of calm. Inside his head, however, was another matter entirely.

Jack barely heard the exchange between Allison and Nathan as he let the shock roll through his brain. The idea that Nathan was HERE in Eureka stunned him but the idea that he was Allison’s soon- to-be-ex ripped his heart out of his chest. The tryst from two years ago came roaring back with startling clarity and Jack suddenly felt sick. 

_“He was married to ALLISON while he and I…”_

Without a word, Jack turned to leave before he vomited on the floor. He heard Allison call to him but he kept walking. He needed fresh air and quickly. He was down the front steps and had made it to his jeep when Allison finally caught up with him.

“Are you ok, Jack? You don’t look well.”

Jack shook his head; afraid if he spoke, he would lose what little control he had remaining. Looking back at the building, he could see Nathan standing there. There had been no sign of recognition on his face and that fact only made Jack feel worse. Now he had to face the fact that, in spite of all of his attempts, he still had held on to a tiny glimmer of hope. Now he was being forced to watch it die. After giving some lame excuse about eating something that didn’t agree with him, Allison finally let him leave. Jack hated to leave her with the worried look in her eyes but he couldn’t bear to be in her presence while she was around Nathan. As Jack pulled away, he didn’t see the concerned look Allison wore also mirrored on Nathan’s face. 

ooOOoo

After being shown to his office by a flustered Allison, Nathan sat back and contemplated his morning. To see Jack Carter again after almost two years was a major surprise. Eureka was the last place he ever would have expected to see Jack. Seeing the easy companionship that Jack and Allison so obviously shared only served to bring up feelings that Nathan had thought long dormant. He was jealous but he didn’t know at who to direct his feelings: Allison, because she was able to develop something with Jack that he hadn’t had the opportunity to or Jack, because Nathan could see Jack was in the process of giving his heart to his ex- wife.

He hadn’t forgotten that encounter with Jack so many years ago in Santa Monica. He knew in five days that he was in love and loathed to admit to himself that he had been crushed by Jack’s silence. Nathan had actually expected him to call but when he never heard from Jack, he tried pretending it didn’t matter and instead threw himself into his work. His feelings he kept buried under a layer of ice, preventing anyone from getting close, including his ex-wife, who at one time wanted to work things out. To the world, he was cruel and heartless but alone, he was simply broken.

“Fargo!” He bellowed to his hapless assistant. The bespectacled young man came into the office, still in awe to be working with THE Dr. Stark. He stood nervously in front of the desk, anxious to do his new boss’s bidding and show him how useful he could be.

“Yes, Dr. Stark?”

Nathan turned his hard glare to Fargo and was pleased to see the man gulp. 

“I want all the information you can find on the sheriff.”

Nodding, Fargo quickly left the office, leaving Nathan alone to plot his next move. 

ooOOoo

The next several days were rather anticlimactic in Jack’s point of view and he began to relax. Nathan was so snarky and cold to everyone that it became easy for Jack to began to dislike him. Constant comments about Jack’s lack of intelligence or his inability to do his job silently dug into his heart, chipping it bit by bit. Everyone had began taking bets at Café Diem on the date of Jack’s explosion but what they never realized there would not be one. Instead, Jack internalized every hit, accepting it as punishment for even daring to believe in love.

Most of the arguments consisted of Jack fuming about the safety violations and the danger they were bringing to the scientists and the residents of Eureka. Nathan’s usual response was belittling Jack’s concerns by implying that he was incapable of understanding the needs of the scientists and their disdain for the safety rules. In Nathan’s opinion, the rules only hampered science. Allison frequently found herself in the middle of these shouting matches, not realizing, at first, that something more was going on.  
A simple muttered statement piqued her attention and the look shared between the two men only confirmed something was amiss. At the end of yet another argument where Nathan had mentioned something about loyalty, Jack mumbled under his breath.

“Just what would you know about loyalty?”

Allison looked up in time to see both men stare at each other. The mistrust on their faces did not surprise her but the hurt in their eyes shook her. Both men turned and walked in opposite directions, leaving Allison standing alone in the hall, confused and determined to understand what she just witnessed. She knew talking to Nathan would be fruitless. Everything about that man was hidden behind his self-imposed wall. During their marriage, she had tried to reach the other side but it had proven impossible. She knew if she could get anyone to crack, it would be Jack.

The opportunity presented itself the next evening. Allison had stopped after work to pick up food for Kevin, Kevin’s sitter and herself. She was surprised to see Zoe and Pilar having dinner together. A few questions revealed that Zoe was spending the night with Pilar to have a cram session, leaving Jack alone at home. Acting quickly, Allison took the food home, asking the sitter to stay a little longer and headed over to the sheriff's home. 

Jack wanted nothing more than a quiet evening with a good game but as soon as S.A.R.A.H. announced Allison at the door, he knew that idea had been shot to hell. Letting her in, Jack quickly recognized that determined look on her face and suddenly he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Small talk was quickly brushed aside and Allison came to her point.

“I need to know what has happened between you and Nathan.”

Jack colored slightly. “Nothing ‘happened’ between me and Nathan. It is obvious what he thinks about me. I’m not worthy to be here, a grunt among the geniuses.” 

Frowning slightly, Allison leaned forward, looking directly into Jack’s eyes. She could see the barely concealed anger and pain. Taking hold of his hands, Allison pleaded.

“Tell me, please, Jack. I know there is something more than what you are telling me. How did Nathan hurt you?”

Jack tried to deny it but before he could get any words out, Allison stopped him.

“I can see it in your eyes. I saw in both of your eyes the last time we all were together and I can see it in your eyes now.”

Jack held his head down. He knew unburdening would do him a world of good but it would also lead to new, more painful questions. He was set to deny everything until he looked back up into Allison’s eyes. They were the eyes of his friend, the only person he had gotten close to in recent years, the person he had shared so many of doubts and insecurities. He knew looking into her eyes that he would tell her everything, no matter how painful it would be for both of them.

ooOOoo  
Allison sat at her desk, yawning sleepily. Her visit with Jack had taken longer than she had planned and now she sat hoping the caffeine from the giant vinspresso that she was drinking would soon kick in. Thinking back on Jack’s revelations, she was more shocked than upset. She remembered Nathan having gone to LA but by that point, their marriage was over. Nathan had been living in Washington, D.C. during that time and Allison had taken the job in Eureka. There had been no contact other than through lawyers about the divorce. She was surprised at the level of feeling Jack had developed in such a short time but Allison knew it wasn’t impossible. After seeing the hurt Nathan had briefly allowed through, Allison considered the fact that the feelings might have been mutual. As she finally felt the kick of the caffeine, things clicked in place for Allison.

“Those two stubborn fools.” She muttered, shaking her head. “I bet it was just miscommunication and now they are too stubborn to even see their way around it.” A big smile spread across her face as she set about creating a way to force the two idiots to talk to each other about their past.

ooOOoo  
Confusion marked Jack’s face as he made his way to GD. There had been an urgent call from Allison about something going on in a lab on Level 3. She had sounded really vague and panicked while talking and before he could ask any questions, she had disconnected. As he made his way through the maze of hallways, he began to realize he hadn’t been in this area of level 3. Most of the labs were closed and it felt as if no one had been in the area for ages. As he entered lab 362, he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that began to creep up his spine.

The lab was dusty with disuse and Jack couldn’t see anything that could be wrong. Moments later, Allison joined him. He knew his face reflected his confusion but before he could begin questioning his friend, Nathan walked in. Jack immediately frowned and said nothing. Nathan’s face showed surprise and shock at Jack’s presence and he looked to Allison for answers. At that moment, Allison’s phone rang. The two men watched as she tried to speak into the phone. Telling the caller she needed to step into the hall for reception she smiled apologetically at the men and left the lab. A quiet whoosh signaled the door opening and closing. A minute later a definite “click” of a lock sounded throughout the quiet space. Jack and Nathan looked at each other and went to the door. Their worst suspicions were quickly confirmed: they were locked in…together…alone.  
Nathan’s phone rang, breaking the silence. It was Allison, apologizing for her deception and asked Nathan to place his phone on speaker. It was then that she told both men that until they worked out whatever their “problem” was, they would be locked in that room. Everyone, including Fargo and Jo, were under strict order not to even approach that locked door. 

They both sighed, grudgingly accepting their fate. They both knew that Allison was stubborn and she meant exactly what she said. Jack cursed himself for giving in and telling Allison what happened two years ago. He knew when Nathan found out he was the reason behind this “lock-in”, he would be furious with the both of them.

Nathan strode over to the other side of the lab. Fuming at the deception, he didn’t want to be close to jack right now. As much as he longed to break the ice with him, his pride refused to concede. He thought he has let go of the feelings he had for Jack but being in Eureka only brought them to the forefront of his mind. He spent many sleepless nights remembering the nights he and Jack had spent together. Nathan was perturbed by the fact that he still found Jack so attractive and sexy. Watching him across the room with hooded eyes, Nathan wanted nothing more than to just grab him and kiss him.

They stayed that way, watching across the room in silence, for what seemed like ages. Jack had finally reached his breaking point.

“Look, I’m sorry.”

Nathan blinked. “For what?”

His bravado momentarily leaving him, Jack blushed and stammered. “This is all my fault.”

Nathan frowned, his eyes hardening. “How is this,” waving his arm around the locked lab, “your fault?”

Jack began to pace, avoiding looking at the other man. “I kinda told Allison about…about us.”

The lack of sound from Nathan began to scare Jack. Finally daring to take a glance, what he saw surprised him. Nathan’s face was a mask of anger but his eyes showed so much sorrow. They could only stare across the room, unable to say what they were really feeling, pride and emotion standing in their way.

“You were supposed to call me.” Nathan said in a near whisper.

Shaking his head, Jack said. “No, you said you’d call me.”

They continued to stare at each other from across the room. The idea of a miscommunication rolled around both minds. Jack found himself blushing at his remembered anger at Nathan. How many times had he cursed the idea that Nathan had toyed with him and simply thrown him away? Was it possible he had been wrong all this time?

Nathan had the same thought running through his mind. He too had thought Jack had simply forgotten about him. Simply knowing that if he had swallowed his pride and made the phone call, saving himself from lonely and sleepless nights, was staggering.

Jack walked across the room and stood in front of Nathan.  
“Does it matter anymore?”

Nathan chuckled and smiled. “Not to me, not now.”

The beginning of that first kiss was gentle and searching. Both were afraid to hope that those feelings kindle in Santa Monica all those years ago would still be there. The soft touch of lips reawakened the buried passions and erupted to the surface. They only broke apart when the need for air became necessary. They just held each other, reveling in the touch so long denied.

Nathan leaned back, staring into Jack’s baby blues. “I’m sorry for being so awful to you. When I saw you and Allison together, I couldn’t stand it. I thought you were in love with her.”

Jack smiled and rubbed Nathan’s cheek. “I do love her but she is only my friend. It seems neither of us every really got over you.” He admitted wryly. 

Nathan snorted. “Trust me, Allison is well over me and me over her. But you, on the other hand…” Pulling him back close, this time Nathan gave a kiss that gave a promise of the passion to come.

ooOOoo

Allison paced back and forth in her office. It had been over two hours and now she was worried. She hadn’t wanted them to kill each other and the silence was scaring her. Deciding to go and check on them, she hurried to the lab. As she opened the door, a huge smile spread across her face. Watching the two kiss bought joy to her heart. Easing back out, she left the door unlocked. 

“They’ll come out when they get ready.”


End file.
